


‘The One’

by Mmjohns, MMJohns_Supergirl (Mmjohns)



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [64]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/MMJohns_Supergirl
Summary: Just a short piece of Karlena ‘fluff’ to say I’m still alive





	‘The One’

People always talk about how they just knew. They talk about how they just knew this was going to be the person they were going to spend their life with, and for an alien that’s really unfair, like really unfair. Kara had arrived on Earth at the age of 13 just old enough to go through the torture that was Earthen middle school, pimples, and teenage hormones. Honestly she isn’t sure that she wouldn’t have preferred to stay in space just a few more years. The only good thing that came of that time was the Danvers’, the family that took her in, the family that in one month showed more consideration for her emotions than anyone else on Krypton (barring her Aunt Astra) had in her entire lifetime. She would gladly go through the pimples, and the hormones and whatever other challenges life might throw at her time and again as long as she gets to keep her family.

 

But that doesn’t change the fact that it is really damned unfair, every human seems to have the story about when they knew their partner/s was/were ‘The One’ and Kara hates it. Don’t get her wrong she loves people and she loves that they love each other, as her favourite TV character might say ‘Kara loves love’. But what she hates, hates more than anything else is the idea that she will just know, because in her 14 years on Earth, she has never ‘just known’ instead what she has known is loss, and heartbreak, honestly for someone who has lost so many, she can’t take anymore. She can’t stand to lose anyone else, that’s why it hurts so much when her relationship with James fails, that’s why she is so devastated when Mon-El is forced to leave, that’s why she’s so terrified right now.

 

It’s clear that she’s not the only one terrified at the moment, no, she can hear the thundering of Lena’s heartbeat, the thundering of the breath in her lungs as the words hang between them. She hadn’t expected this, she hadn’t even realised she’d said it until it was too late, but that’s what happens when you grow to care for someone so deeply. That’s what happens when you spend so much time together and trust each other so deeply, your innermost thoughts just slip sometimes. She hadn’t meant to ask Lena on a date. She hadn’t meant to tell her she was beautiful like nothing else before. She hadn’t meant to say any of it, but she did, and now it’s out there. 

For half a moment she considers running, she considers taking flight into the sky and never stopping. She considers running so far and so fast that she doesn’t have to hear the rejection from Lena’s lips. But worse than knowing would be not knowing and so she waits, standing before Lena waiting, every moment feeling like an eternity, watching every second creep by like a thousand until finally Lena answers.

And like that, in moment she can breathe again time speeds back up and the world crashes over her like a wave, Lena said yes. Lena said yes, the thought brings a smile to her lips and tears to her eyes. She can’t help the desire to wrap Lena into a hug and spin as they slowly levitate. She hates how people say they just knew, she hates it, but at least now, she understands it


End file.
